war_games_politics_and_history_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
List of English Monarchs
Monarchs of England Sorted by House, but adhering to chronological order. In a format that reads "Name - Start of Reign - End of Reign" These people are widely recognised as the Monarchs of England, some have the title of Scotland and Ireland too, but that information can be found on the respective list page. House of Wessex - 871 - 1013 * Alfred the Great - 871 - 899 * Edward the Elder - 899 - 924 * Æthelstan (Athelstan) - 924 - 939 * Edmund I - 939 - 946 * Eadred - 946 - 955 * Eadwig - 955 - 959 * Edgar The Peaceful - 959 -975 * Edward The Matryr - 975 -978 * Æthelred The Unready - 978 - 1013 (1st Reign) House of Denmark -1013 - 1014 * Sweyn Forkbeard - 1013 - 1014 House of Wessex (1st restoration) - 1014 - 1016 * Æthelred The Unready - 1014 - 1016 (2nd Reign) * Edmund Ironside - 1016 (April - November) House of Denmark (1st restoration) - 1016 - 1042 * Cnut - 1016 - 1035 * Harold Harefoot - 1035 - 1040 * Harthacnut - 1040 - 1042 House of Wessex (2nd restoration) - 1042 - 1066 * Edward The Confessor - 1042 - 1066 * Harold Godwinson - 1066 (January - October) * Edgar The Ætheling - 1066(October - December) House of Normandy - 1066 - 1135 * William I - 1066 - 1087 * William II - 1087 - 1100 * Henry I - 1100 - 1135 House of Blois - 1135 - 1154 * Stephen - 1135 - 1154 House of Anjou - 1154 - 1216 * Henry II - 1154 - 1189 ** Henry The Young King - 1170 - 1183 (Co-ruler to Henry II) * Richard I - 1189 - 1199 * John - 1199 - 1216 House of Plantagenet - 1216 - 1399 * Henry III - 1216 - 1272 * Edward I - 1272 - 1307 * Edward II - 1307 - 1327 * Edward III - 1327 - 1377 * Richard II - 1377 - 1399 House of Lancaster - 1399 - 1461 * Henry IV - 1399 - 1413 * Henry V - 1413 - 1422 * Henry VI - 1422 - 1461 (1st Reign) House of York - 1461 - 1470 * Edward IV - 1461 - 1470 (1st Reign) House of Lancaster (1st restoration) - 1470 - 1471 * Henry VI - 1470 - 1471 (2nd Reign) House of York (1st restoration) - 1471 - 1485 * Edward IV - 1471 - 1483 (2nd Reign) * Edward V - 1483 (April - June) * Richard III - 1483 - 1485 House of Tudor - 1485 - 1603 * Henry VII - 1485 - 1509 * Henry VIII - 1509 - 1547 * Edward VI - 1547 - 1553 * Mary I - 1553 - 1558 ** Philip - 1554 - 1558 (Co-ruler to Mary I) * Elizabeth I - 1558 -1603 House of Stuart - 1603 - 1649 * James I - 1603 - 1625 * Charles I - 1625 - 1649 Interregnum - 1649 - 1659 This was a period without a Monarch, England had rulers during this time, in the form of a Lords Protector. Please see the the linked page for information on this period. * Lords Protector - 1653 - 1659 House of Stuart (1st restoration) - 1660 - 1707 * Charles II - 1660 - 1685 * James II - 1685 - 1688 * Mary II - 1689 - 1694 * William III - 1689 - 1702 * Anne - 1702 - 1707 Disputed Claimants Sorted by House, but adhering to chronological order. In a format that reads "Name - Start of Reign - End of Reign" These people have not been given the title of Monarch because their reign or term as ruler was dubious, and they were not approved fully as Monarchs, however they are recognised to have had a term ruling England, however short it may have been. House of Wessex - 924 * Ælfweard - 924 House of Blois - 1130 - 1153 * Matilda - 1141 (April - November) * Count Eustace IV of Boulogne - 1130 - 1153 (Co-king to Stephen of Blois) House of Anjou - 1216 - 1217 * Louis VIII of France - 1216 - 1217 House of Tudor - 1553 * Jane - 1553 (July) Summary After 1707, the Monarch that Queen Anne became the ruler of Great Britain and thus the United Kingdom was born. Any Monarch crowned after this time was titled the Monarch of Great Britain, and so this is the end of the English Monarchy. To see more Monarchs after 1707 please refer to the List of British Monarchs page.Category:History Category:Politics Category:Hub Category:British